


HP | GGAD | 永恒的夏天

by Hilbert_space



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: ASOIAF crossoverAU，in Westeros，King / Hand of the King* 假定AD选择与GG一同追求权力，让我们看看他们会在冰与火之歌的世界里做些什么* 关于标题：在维斯特洛，四季的长度常常延续数年之久，很多信仰都许诺人类最终会得到一个永不结束的夏天作为完美结局——————旧文搬运，作于2017.1





	HP | GGAD | 永恒的夏天

 

 

一个死人看着他。

尸体坐在结冻的草地上，姿势僵硬地向天空举起手。这附近肯定没有被烧毁的土地，或是它所有的朋友都死去了，否则会有人把它埋进一个野狗没耐心刨开的坑里。

盖勒特看不出它眼睛本来的颜色，尽管它的眼睑已经消失——被寒冷所吞噬。但毫无疑问地，它正看着他，像是终于找到了把自己赶到雪地里死去的罪魁祸首。

蚂蚁们忙碌着翻越死尸变成变成灰色的鼻梁，更远、更高一点的地方还有只乌鸦，等着收拾残局。在恐吓小孩子的故事里，乌鸦最喜欢眼睛。

“阿不思……”盖勒特·格林德沃抬手呼唤他的同伴，但那件斗篷突然消失得无影无踪。不舒适的感觉愈加强烈，他暴躁地踏过积雪的、硬邦邦的河间地，环视四周。他要离开这儿——

忽如其来的黑暗扑向他。

 

盖勒特从梦中醒来，发现自己回到了红堡的床里。

城堡外是不知道几点钟的阴沉夜空，他听到陌生的、遥远的沙沙声：雨。雪在降落的时候融化了，春天来得悄无声息。

这个时刻他需要的是一位学士。想到这里，盖勒特从床上一跃而下：“阿不思，阿不思，阿尔！”

“陛下？”

出现的并非他找寻的人，但总归够他差遣。“总管大人。”

“我听见您的叫喊声大步走过红堡，”老人说，“有什么我能为您做的？”

“去帮我找到阿不思，立刻。”

老人扬起眉毛：“陛下，您改了主意？”

“什么？”

年迈的总管犹豫了一会儿才慢慢说道：“首相大人被您关押起来了。您想就在这儿见他，还是地牢？”

盖勒特一瞬间张口结舌。诸神啊，他几乎忘记了这件事……

“……我见到了他。”他想纠正总管的措辞，“在刚才那个糟糕的梦里。”

“您想摆脱噩梦的话，大学士有甜睡花——”

他有些不耐烦了：难怪老家伙一辈子只能做到总管这么远。凡人的梦不过是些日思夜想发酵的酒，他的则不同。他的梦会成真。[1]

“让我一个人待着吧。”盖勒特挥手打发总管。老人仍然担忧地看着他。

“如果您打算撤销那些决定，现在还来得及。审判要到今天下午才开始。”[2]

他摇摇头。“既然他不愿意低下他那高贵到愚蠢的脑袋，我只好照他的意思办理。这是他要求的。”

 

君临的天空在渐渐消止的雨声中变亮了。

盖勒特看见圣贝勒教堂和它的水晶塔从笼罩着维桑尼亚的晨曦中浮现出来。七座塔都没有红堡高，看起来脆弱得总叫人疑心会不会在风暴中倒塌。那么，今天至少有了个好消息：它们又熬过了一个冬天。

有人来敲他的门。从金属链条窸窣的声音来判断，多半是大学士。[3]

“进来。”

“陛下，我刚刚收到了学城的白鸦。”

盖勒特忽然想起一个久远的玩笑，关于玫瑰大道的长度与王领的。

“所以说，这是真的春天。去吧，去告诉所有人。”

 

——————

[ 上一个春天 ]

 

盖勒特·格林德沃很快发现他在低语湾得到最多的事物便是窃窃私语。无论他走到哪儿，总有好奇的声音在小声说话。

“你有没有看见那个男人？”

“要我说，他还是个孩子。”

“他真像个瓦雷利亚人。”

“是啊，头发的颜色，眼睛的颜色。龙王子会有那么英俊吗？”

“别那么说，小心传去不该听到的耳朵里，你就该被海塔尔大人吊死了。”

盖勒特没有想到自己头发和眼睛的颜色会招来这一切，书本里的旧镇是维斯特洛最大的港口城市，在这儿有瓦雷利亚特征的面孔并不会特别引人注目，他将是安全的。不过他显然忘记考虑了另一些因素。

但他更不愿染发，或者剃成秃头：都不是格林德沃的作风。打发掉那些傻乎乎的姑娘们也不是难事。他的心思正在别的事上。

他正在找一个人。和七王国大大小小的领主一样，他需要一位臣服于他的学士。他已在河湾地逗留了大半月，合适的人选却迟迟未出现。他不想要助理学士，而项链数目满足他期望的又大多太年老，太乏味：循规蹈矩，沉醉于书本，对政治毫无兴趣。

那个冬季的最后一天他醒得很早，河湾比他此前见识到的都要安静而美丽。正有白色的鸟不断地从学城的圆形屋顶下飞出来，盖勒特不明就里地跟着它们，直到发现自己走到了水手圣堂面前。

它还没有敲响今天的钟，但应该很快了，因为门是半开着的。盖勒特大胆地走到里面。阳光从花窗和穹顶的缺口处流进房间，一半黑暗，一半明亮，和教堂应该有的样子完全一致，除了——

停憩在讲台上的白色大鸟之间，还坐着一个年轻人。他正在和鸟说话。

 

晚上他在“羽笔酒樽”积极地参加了邻桌海员们的聊天，为的是等到他们愿意听他的问题。

“船上的学士？我们的船没有。”

“曾经有过，直到他死在龙石岛。”

“船是什么样子的？淹神啊，那你说一说他是什么样子的也行，不过希望就渺茫得多了。”

盖勒特试图重新引导谈话的方向：“我不是在船上见到他的，他坐在水手圣堂里。”

“哦，那么你确认那是一个学士？”

“当然，他有四条学士项链！”盖勒特回忆着那个人胸前沉甸甸的链条：金，白银，铜，青铜，铁，瓦雷利亚钢……他有他想要的一切。

那几个水手笑了起来。

“那他肯定也有一把年纪了，说不定还装着木腿。”

“而且八成已经有效忠的领主。怎么，难道你也是个领主？你有城堡吗？”

有三座。盖勒特不耐烦地想，开始质疑来酒馆打听一位学士是不是个愚蠢的想法了。他还以为那个人很耀眼呢。“不，他是个年轻人，看上去比我大不了多少。有一头红色的长发。”

水手们交换着眼神，摇了摇头。

“听我说，小子，你找错人问了，海上不会有这样的学士。你该去学城，问问文书台后面的助理们。”

“红色的长发，淹神在上，你是否还记得他眼睛的颜色？”

当然，可这有关系吗？“蓝的。”

“他之后就没有在圣堂出现过了？那儿说不准比学城的把握更大。”

“对，小子，你该去那儿等他。”

盖勒特迟钝地意识到这个晚上他为什么显得如此笨拙：他过于急切地想要答案了。但似乎有个感情强烈的声音正一个劲儿催促他。他叹了口气。

“好吧，明早我会再去的。”

“等等，你今天才见到这位可敬的学士？”

水手们不约而同地露出难以置信的神色，随后，他们笑得更开心，更隐秘了。

“你一定是爱上他了。”

 

我没有。

盖勒特·格林德沃固执地想着。因为年龄而被几个水手看不起当然不太令人愉快，但他们懂得什么呢？他们和他完全是不同的人。

他从绿色的斯芬克斯雕像之间穿过，走进学城。

文书台上有一个名牌，写着：埃非亚斯。盖勒特猜测这就是当值的助理学士的名字。他在年轻助理的对面坐下。

“读信，写信，写遗嘱？抱歉——”助理学士总算注意到他那绝不会是本地人的面孔，“要买地图吗？”

“昨天我看到很多鸟从你们的岛上飞出来。”

“啊，阁下不是维斯特洛人？白鸦是学城用来向七大王国的领主们通知季节更替的。感谢七神，冬季终于结束了。”

我当然知道。“它们在水手圣堂同一个红色头发的年轻学士说话。我要找到他。”

名叫埃非亚斯的助理睁大了眼睛。“阿不思……”

“他有瓦雷利亚钢的链环，不止一个。”盖勒特想了想，补充道。他知道即便在学城这也很少见。

“听上去无疑是你那位好朋友了。”一个女人的声音加入了他们。

盖勒特注意到这女人的长相甚至比她的语气更刻薄。埃非亚斯在柜台后面虚弱地打了个招呼：“您好，穆丽尔夫人。”

穆丽尔夫人娴熟地在邻近座位里坐下，她似乎对盖勒特话里透露的东西很好奇。“他在水手圣堂里做了什么？”

“恕我直言，这同您恐怕没有关系。”埃非亚斯干巴巴地说道。

“不用遮掩，我知道的比你以为的要多，”穆丽尔喜滋滋地看着她的话带来的效果，“枢机会要是也知道他是个异形者，或许一条项链都不会给他。”[4]

“阿不思的项链都是由他自己挣取的，他很有天分——”

“是啊，他的才华让博士们甚至尼可·勒梅都为之赞叹。那为什么没有一个领主大人愿意要他呢？”

埃非亚斯动了动嘴唇，但什么声音都没发出来。盖勒特感兴趣地听着穆丽尔夫人接下来的独奏。那个年轻学士在她口中是个危险而冷酷的角色，是个天生的异形者，是炼金术士公会安插在学城的间谍，他擅长从博士们那里窃取知识、博得欢心，目的当然是谋求权力。

“他对血魔法也颇有研究，依我看，日后有人会因他而死的——你知道血魔法是什么吧？”

以牺牲换取伤害的的古老魔法，力量存在于血液里。她的话一把攫住了盖勒特。

“我在厄索斯目睹过一次。”

埃非亚斯辩解道：“阿不思从没有施展过血魔法。”穆丽尔夫人不以为然地看了他一眼。

“那样学城就要开除他了，所以我说阿不思的脑子好使，他永远知道别人期待他做什么。我记得你们是同一年来到这儿的？他正在打造第五条项链，而你这个小可怜，至今只是助理学士。”

柜台另一边的人涨红了脸。事实上，和他们同样年龄的学生中有不少还是学徒，但穆丽尔苛刻的话无疑让年轻的助理非常难堪。

“关于波特家那场骇人听闻的悲剧，阿不思说了什么？他赞许了巫魔女的血魔法。”

埃非亚斯似乎正试图努力缩小自己。盖勒特忍不住想说话：“我听出来了，他是个天才。”

“是啊，他注定要做出一番大事业的，”穆丽尔夫人轻蔑地说道：“每年都有无数个男孩被送来，大多软弱无能，拿码头上的猫都没办法。他们成不了骑士，只能做些抄写活。但阿不思不一样，他太超出了……迟早会被索取回报。正派的领主都看得到这一点，宁可要个喝得烂醉的雇佣骑士也不要他。七神保佑他们。”

正派的领主当然如此，想要成为新王的领主则不是。盖勒特想，很高兴这个女人慷慨地给了他如此多信息。“请允许我同意您的话，夫人。”

 

“格林德沃。”

“什么？！”

埃非亚斯惊叫道，好像被蝎子扎了一下，“他是条‘红龙’？”

“他外套上的徽记是黑底上红色的龙，这是你告诉我的，”相比之下，阿不思要平静得多，“据我所知，厄索斯和索斯罗斯都没有别的家族使用类似的家徽。”

埃非亚斯茫然地翻着手里关于纹章学的书，仍然很震惊：“天哪，谁想得到叛徒的儿子会大摇大摆地从正门走进学城？难怪他长得那么像瓦雷利亚人——”

“他正是一个瓦雷利亚人。白银与黄金交织的头发，深蓝色的眼睛。”

“没错。”埃非亚斯发出一声叹息，“阿不思，那他向你提供的都是些坏主意了。”

阿不思没回答他，而是再去研究那张巨大到惊人的家谱图。他们把纸在地板上铺开，阿不思跪在枝繁叶茂的线条上，找寻着某个名字，红褐色长发从他肩上垂落下来。

已经过去了半个钟头，他们一无所获。埃非亚斯忽然有了个想法。

“如果在这上面都没有，那他会不会是个私生子？”

阿不思的动作停了下来，凝视着地板的某个地方：“我想我找到了。”

“一般来说，你找到正确答案的时候可不是这种表情。”

“是个不太美好的猜想，不过如此理解就可以解释很多事。”

“比如？”埃非亚斯从桌上滑下，也坐在家谱图上。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，”阿不思露出一个像是微笑的表情，“诸神啊，这上面说他比我还要小一岁……”

埃非亚斯思考了片刻：“我得说看上去差不多是这样。所以那就是他的真名？”

“他的父亲参与了上一个夏天的叛乱，因为国王给他的封地是盛夏厅的废墟——这无疑是个嘲讽。”

“哦，我猜到接下来的了……”埃非亚斯捂紧了胃部，显然不太喜欢将要展开的血腥剧情。阿不思善解人意地跳过了他们不需要的部分。

“国王为了显示仁慈，也为了避免弑亲的罪名，没有处死贵族叛徒的儿子，而是要求他们到君临做人质。他从北境出发，那儿有一座他从母亲的家族继承到的城堡，接着——”

阿不思顿住了，似乎组成装饰叶片的绿色字母忽然变得难以辨认似的。

“——在途径谷地时，他拜访了巴希达·巴沙特，他的姑婆。”

埃非亚斯张大了嘴，过了一会儿才说出话来。

“原来那场月门边的审判……和他有关？”

阿不思严肃地点点头：“这上面说，盖勒特凭借某些手段获取了巴沙特夫人的信任，她甚至愿意永久地搬去月门堡，把鹰巢城送给盖勒特。”

“无法攻破的鹰巢城……”埃非亚斯虚弱地说，“我永远不能理解女人。”

“显然这位格林德沃很理解。埃非亚斯，关于他你说的是对的。”

“我说的哪一部分？等等，巴沙特夫人还活着，这种赠予有效吗？君临对这事坐视不管？”

“你说他向我提供坏主意。如果你注意到了的话，盖勒特·格林德沃可以拥有的城堡已经有三座：北境，谷地，盛夏厅的废墟。法理上都可以解释，而你我清楚，这种解释权属于战争胜利的一方。”

两个学士的目光相遇了，表情显示他们正在想同一个可怕的可能。

“这个十六岁的格林德沃，正在准备谋反？”

 

——————

[ 这一个春天 ]

 

红堡的第二层地牢没有窗户，所以有人刚下来时，阿不思·邓布利多以为是时间已经到了。

“一刻钟后我会来找您，夫人。最好不要和别的人说话。”

“我了解了。”

手提灯的光摇摇晃晃地向他走来。他看见女人沾满尘土的裙摆停在牢房外侧。

“米勒娃，我很感激你来看望我。”

“您看上去还不算太糟糕，感谢我们的国王没有养成虐待俘虏的嗜好。”米勒娃·麦格把灯放在地上，表情像是松了一口气。

“我猜地面上一切照旧？”

麦格摸了摸她挽得很紧的发髻。“我认为是的，毕竟这件事和他们都没有关系。形势尚不明朗，最聪明的做法当然是原地不动。”

“审判还有多久开始？”

“今天下午，还有不到四个钟头了。所以您已经做好了打算？”

“我会要求比武审判。”

麦格差一点就跳了起来：“阿不思，你在同我开玩笑？”

“人们常说所有的比武审判都是公正的。如果一个人连肯为他出战的代表都找不到，那他看起来就很像是有罪了。”

“但是，但是……”麦格不安地绞紧了手指，“斯卡曼德兄弟都不再适合这样的场合。阿拉斯托远在布拉佛斯，我们给他递了信，但乘船回来可没那么快。国王有白骑士，他会要求御林铁卫的队长代表他的。”

“如果真是那样，我希望鲁伯·海格愿意帮我一把。”

麦格忧郁地看着他：“他当然愿意，但您确定要如此相信他？”

“我可以把身家性命托付给他，”阿不思温和地说，“当然啦，如果作为控诉人，国王愿意亲自参加，作为被告的我也会的。”

麦格不可思议地看着他，连连摇头。

“诸神啊，如果这只是你们自己的问题，为什么不用别的办法解决？”

“因为我们两个都是傻瓜。至少我是。”

“哦，我认为是前者，”麦格低声说，“猜一猜我们的国王最近都住在哪里？首相塔。据说他就睡在您原来的床上。”

有那么一会儿，阿不思·邓布利多只是凝视着自己的膝盖。

“他喜欢那座塔楼的金框圆窗。他曾和我说过。”

 

——————

[ 上一个春天 ]

 

你要在心树面前读这封信，因为旧神在此无所不知，你无法说谎。我需要你的诚实。

我并非在为年龄的事对你生气，你知晓的一定不止命名日，但你对其它的绝口不提。如果说我确实被你激怒了，原因就在这里。

你不可能接受我同时拒绝我。

瓦雷利亚疯狂的血液和梦，未孵出的龙，城堡，都属于我。我被赐予它们，我去挣取它们，终有一天我用得上它们，正如你那聪明的脑子和沉甸甸的项链。我们正在做的事情是相同的。

我必须要走这条道路，你知道它有多危险，你我都不知道它有多遥远，将要通往哪里，但至少在开始时我们达成了一致：我们都决意要去。

你是要站到另一边去，还是跟我走？

我知道在我之前，你打算作为学士去往君临，作为枢机会和御前会议重要的一员。是的，有人曾沿着玫瑰大道从旧镇抵达了王领，也许几千人中只有一人能做到，但在你看来这不算太荒唐，太遥不可及。你对此野心勃勃。

但偏偏我出现了，告诉了你另一条路。我希望你来与我同行，从我的城堡，沿着国王大道去往君临。这当然更不可预测，更难相信，可你动摇了。

因为我也告诉你，如果我独自走完了这条路，我将不需要你作为大学士。这就意味着你选择的同时必须舍弃另一种可能。

你动摇是因为你存有对我的相信。而如果我得到你，我实现它的可能将更大。

他们议论你时，说到聪明，友善，有礼，也说到高傲，疯狂，冷漠。我不在乎那些有争议的部分，我只有一个疑问：你是不是很勇敢？

你是否敢于以所有的学士项链，换取一个尚不存在的国王之手领针？你是否敢于放弃此前长久的梦想和计划，走一条更疯狂的路？你是否敢于对这里的一切说不，然后跟我走？

那之后当然不会是容易的。你很清楚我们有多相似，即便没有关于未来的梦你也能够预见到，我们会为了维护自我而互相伤害。你应该已经知道我不是个温和的人。

也许我们还是各走各的路更好。

那么现在我要问你，最近这几天你在心里是否已经断绝了同我的关系？或是正在这么做？决定了要这么做？如果还没有，那就太迟了。我们的命运已经连在一起了。[5]

跟我走吧。给我回信，告诉我你会的。

 

这封信阿不思读了很多遍，到第四个晚上，他其实已经没有必要再拿着信纸——每一个句子他都能够背诵出来。但此时他还是盯着纸上那个作为落款的三角形记号。

橡树的叶子在风中发出呼吸般规律的声音。整个树林都是这样，它听上去就像个庞大的，有生命的东西。

学士项链剥夺了他的姓氏——按传统的说法，学士们是全维斯特洛的仆人，与其说他们将忠于某个领主，倒不如说他们将忠于某座城堡。知识需要以这种方式保全自身。

他看着绿先知刻在橡树树干上的人脸，想了很久，直到天亮了起来。他沿着来时的路走到树林边缘，露水沾湿了脚踝。

阿不思往与学城的圆顶相反的方向走去。他经过市政厅前的桥，参天塔的影子，“羽笔酒樽”。河湾上飘荡着繁星圣堂，领主圣堂，水手圣堂的钟声。盖勒特·格林德沃正坐在水手圣堂前的台阶上，太阳点燃了到处漂浮的尘埃和男孩的头发，它们像黄金一样闪闪发亮。

他走到盖勒特面前。盖勒特向他笑了。

“你来把回信带给我？”

“是的。我会的。”

 

——————

[ 这一个春天 ]

 

赛拉弗·皮盖瑞[6]举起一只手，王座厅慢慢恢复了平静。他看向站在金袍子之间的阿不思·邓布利多。他们的被告正彬彬有礼地看着他。这份非同寻常、恰到好处的尊严让皮盖瑞法官有些气恼。

“我希望你都想好了，推翻呈堂证供将被视为蔑视审判。”

红头发的男人点头表示他听见了。他转身面向大厅。

“我承认有罪。”

旁听席战栗了一下：无人喧哗，那些邓布利多的支持者们多数脸色青白。米勒娃·麦格握紧了放在膝盖上的双手。

“你愿意接受关于你犯有叛国罪的指控？”皮盖瑞按照审判的规则要求确认。

“在盖勒特·格林德沃戴上王冠之前，我曾多次与他意见相左，但总体来说，我顺从他，我帮助他。如果在那时，菲尼亚斯·布莱克的法官抓住我，审讯我，那答案将是毫无疑问的：我帮助一个王室成员谋取不该由他继承的王位，我是个叛国者。”

“你退步了，阿不思，此时此刻你要做的是为自己辩护。”

众人齐刷刷望向国王，但被对话指定的那个人只是冷淡地看了一眼王座，很快又转回身。

“在盖勒特·格林德沃和他的龙从雷妮丝的青铜大门后降落，在他向圣贝勒教堂名正言顺地领取了七王国的王冠之后，他成为了我们的新王。令人遗憾地，自此之后，我们的争执越来越少。与其说我失去了挑战国王的勇气，不如说我被欺骗了，并且因为终于意识到了它而感到沉重。”

来回踱步中，阿不思·邓布利多实际上已经走出了规定里被告应该待在的那一小块地方，但似乎没人发现。他们都专心致志地看着他。

“我的罪过是信任他。火焰般的落日被盛夏厅废墟吞食的那一天，我向他献出了束缚龙的咒语。大雪覆盖颈泽的春天里，我建议他与奔流城结盟。目睹群鸦岛的神木林迎来黎明后，我永久地离开了学城。”

被控有罪的御前首相猛然转身，湛蓝眼睛看向大厅中最有权势的男人。仿佛有人往空气中倾倒了被酒溶解的“扼死者”[7]，所有人都觉得快要不能呼吸了。

格林德沃发出了可怕的冷笑声。

“我欺骗你。真漂亮。你想说你应该永久地待在学城？荒唐——”

“你说对了，”阿不思·邓布利多语气平静得就仿佛他们正在进行的是什么下午茶会，“我的确设想过在讲台和书架间消磨一生。被学生们恭敬地聆听，让那些除了理解力之外空空荡荡的头脑按照我自己的手法形成独立思考的能力，无疑有着非常诱人的成就感。我曾以为那就是最有吸引力的事业，直到我遇见了个谈话的对手。

“于是我询问自己，我究竟应该做出何种选择？以暗示或明示，让事实为自己辩护是否可取？那当然不是什么光明正大的手法，但我发现我一再地使用它。如果能够做到，是否应该让人们得到幸福，尽可能免于痛苦？我想要这么做，但总不成功：只有愚蠢的道路才会避开疼痛和重负。”

“因为被选择分开的可能性永远互不相容，就像诸神之间无穷无尽的斗争，”格林德沃从椅子里站了起来，“告诉我，现在你要怎么选择？”

“我要求比武审判，让天上诸神来决定我是否有罪吧。”阿不思·邓布利多轻声说。

“你明知我很有可能会要求七王国最好的骑士做我的代理，也要这么做？”

首相的声音变得温和了一些：“我从不认为我会在这时就输掉。”

格林德沃轻蔑地扫视着旁听席：“好。在座的骑士中，是否有人愿意为了邓布利多的清白而战？”

王座厅享有了片刻的寂静。

“有的。”一个岩石般的声音说道。

格林德沃看向从人群中站起来的人，似乎不是很意外：“提修斯·斯卡曼德爵士。”

米勒娃·麦格用手捂住了嘴。同时第二个人紧挨着提修斯站了起来。

“有的，”他顿了一下，“我哥哥当然更出色，但我也愿意。”

“那么还有我。鲁伯，鲁伯·海格。”

这次从最后排座位发出了很大的响动。那个人可能有八尺高，再穿上盔甲将是个庞然大物，但从资历来说，长久以来他只是纽特·斯卡曼德的侍从，被誓封为真正的骑士还没有多久。

旁听席再度发生了骚动——不是因为有更多的人站了起来，而是有人冲进了大厅。他拿着一面由弧形酒壶图案装饰的蔷薇色盾牌，步伐极快，像是刚从什么地方赶来似的。头盔露出了他的眼睛：一只黑色，一只蓝色。

“阿不思，我还没错过太多？听说你这儿有个能与白骑士死斗的机会？”

邓布利多露出了今天的第一个微笑：“阿拉斯托，你比狭海上的风暴还要快。”

“就知道你总是会弄出些惊人的事，”阿拉斯托·穆迪懒洋洋地看向旁听席，“哦，波特家的小子，你给我坐下。”

人群发出爆炸般的喧哗，金袍子们用矛撞击地板也盖不过他们的声响，阿不思·邓布利多不得不用双手做出往下压的手势。他向每一个站起来的人点头。

“这比我应得的多出太多了。”

“你的好人缘，”盖勒特·格林德沃凉凉道，“希望没有给你做决定带来太多困扰。”

“事实上，”首相看向他的国王，语气轻快，“我的打算是亲自参加。”

不止格林德沃一个人愣住了，但他是第一个做出反应的人。他转向赛拉弗·皮盖瑞。

“法庭可以如此执行？那好，很好……我想不出要站在你对面的还有什么人了。”

格林德沃边说边走到被告席前。他不像那些骑士们随时佩着武器，但此刻的国王比一名手持六尺长剑、全副盔甲的武士更锋芒毕露。他走得非常靠前，显然是在故意侵害首相一直努力保持完美的尊严。

“按照规则，决斗将在明早开始。睡个好觉吧。”

皮盖瑞感觉就像有只驴子踢中了他的脑袋。“陛下，恕我愚笨，您的代理骑士是？”

“是我自己。”

这当然同规则不相悖，只是——“与戴王冠者的比试，见血即止。法庭应当派人公正看照明天的比武。”

“按你们被要求的去做。”格林德沃简短地说。

旁听席像个终于忍受不了的女人，耷拉下肩膀开始啜泣，同时欢笑。格林德沃不明白他们又哭又笑是为了什么。他的首相解答了他的困惑。

“他们以为你希望我死掉。”

格林德沃低头看向对方。他们站得太近了，只要他想，一低头就可以吻到他。

“你喜欢谎言与秘密，而我碰巧是个中行家。看看他们，永远对你我一无所知。”

 

——————

[ 北方的冬天 ]

 

年轻人独自穿过雪地。

上个月，七王国所有的领主都收到了学城的白鸟，随之而来的却是雪，真是痛苦不堪。春天也许意味着瘟疫爆发，但过分漫长的冬季只有一个确切含义：死亡。

阿不思从流浪歌手那里听过上一个“错误的春天”发生了什么。虚假的短暂回暖之间发生了簒夺者战争，很多人的命运改变了。

而我正在做和那个假春时相似的事。阿不思想。这念头令他血液奔流燃烧。

灰白色的城堡出现在视线里，他的马发出一声如释重负的哀鸣，他伸手拍了拍它，同样感到某种温柔的疲倦。他们冒着风雪奔波，吃了好一番苦头，终于回到了家。

阿不思把斗篷的帽子摘下，雪花纷纷落在发间，融化的水滴落到鬓角。北方人常说拥有被火吻过的红发是幸运的。他很喜欢这个说法。

一定有人看见了他。城门处的灯被点亮了，隔着风雪他看见有两三个人正在打开城门。这可不是他想赞同的什么“谨慎行事”，明天早上他要记得提起这个问题。

“嘘——”

阿不思刚沿结冻的路面冲进城堡内部，就有人吹着口哨叫停了他的马。那是它原本的主人。它猛地停下，把他给吓个不轻。

“盖尔！”他抱怨地笑道。

那人把手递给他，他翻身跳到地面上。城门又关好了，那几个民兵从他们身旁经过，看见他时都尊敬地致意：“欢迎回来，大人。”

阿不思等他们走开，才对城堡的主人说：“他们不该那么草率地开门，至少要等我走到城门下面。”

“在雪地上太显眼了，你的头发，一刻钟前我就认出是你。”

盖勒特伸手掸掉落在他身上的雪：“为什么不戴着帽子？”

“为了让你看见。”你喜欢它们，你说过的。他想，笑了起来。盖勒特一把抓住他的斗篷，把他的头发盖住了。

“陪我去吃点东西。”

正好。“我带来了几个好消息，也许足够做你命名日的礼物。”

 

“所以说，这意味着我们将拥有一万名河间地士兵组成的军队。”

“一纸婚约，伴随着军队。”阿不思点头。

他们已经吃过晚饭，正坐在塔楼暖洋洋的卧室里。把木桶和热水搬进房间的佣仆都离开了，房间里只剩他们两个和阿不思刚刚带来的秘密盟约。

“我在风息堡比武会上见过奔流城公爵的长女，枣红色头发，蓝色眼睛。我叔叔会喜欢她的。”

阿不思扬起眉毛：“公爵更倾向于把他最美丽的女儿嫁给你。”

盖勒特冲天花板大笑：“他们什么都不明白。阿尔，你真有趣，你难道在建议我结婚，就为了这一万个卒子？”

阿不思避开他的眼睛。

“我没法用森林女巫对你的预言打消他的念头，显然，至少女孩的父亲不介意她成为寡妇。”

“毕竟预言加害的对象是我而不是她。”而且森林女巫的预言是可以避免的，只要他足够小心。你会被妻子、学士、财政官刺中，倒进一片温暖的血塘。

“让她嫁给我叔叔，”盖勒特边说边脱下靴子，准备洗澡，“这件事结束了。”

“你打算留着皇后的筹码到必要时再用，还是说像对待后两者一样？”

所有人都知道他抵触在亲信中安排这两个职位，可能需要由它们解决的问题他统统丢给了阿不思。那个人确实有理由抱怨：为了加倍的工作量。

“我梦见了女巫说的事。信不信由你。”盖勒特爬进木桶，坐到热水里。

“你把那个预言当真了，”阿不思摘下带珠链的单片眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁，“但这么避开它太愚蠢——如果你成了维斯特洛的王，你不可能不结婚。”

“如果我成了维斯特洛的王，谁有权强迫我结婚？”他满不在乎。

阿不思温柔地望着他，过了一会儿才说话。

“你比我更清楚，在瓦雷利亚语里那个词可不仅仅是‘妻子’一个狭窄含义。你决定终生舍弃这一切？”

它原本的意思是“与我相爱的人”。真是个凯撒般的结局啊，被众人刺中，尤其是心爱的人。盖勒特想。他伸出赤裸的、湿漉漉的手臂，向他的属臣示意：“到这儿来。”

阿不思走到他身边，坐在地板上，这样他们就挨在一起了。他用沾湿的双手捧起男人的脸，长久地接吻。洗澡水是滚烫的，真龙不怕火。

这个吻终于断开了。他以侧脸紧贴着阿不思的脖颈，听见一个不属于他的心脏发出令人安定的跳动声。他让红色的长发从手指间穿过。

“我不爱你。”他轻声说。

 

——————

阳光把外厅的地面变成了炫目的金色。

他们都轻装上阵：臂铠，锁甲，露出面部的头盔，皮手套。既然这只是场见血即止的比武，他们没必要在厚重铠甲里汗如雨下。而且他们默契地选择了同样的轻便武器。

但进行起来的场面却沉闷得令人困倦，这倒和他的国王身份毫无关系，纯粹是因为他们太熟悉彼此。漫长的僵持间，他们绕了一个又一个圈，只能等待对方失误时做些无效的尝试。

真愚蠢。盖勒特·格林德沃想。诸神肯定不关心我们之间的事，是我们非要走到这一步。这件事究竟想要个什么样的结局？

矛枪金属的尖端碰到一起，发出清脆的声音。他们同时退后，准备发起下一次攻击。他握紧微微颤抖的手，有点走神。

怎么回事？

矛从他的臂铠上滑过，一道划痕，然后是飞溅的血。格林德沃睁大眼睛，下意识地摸索胸前。潮湿的，温暖的感觉从脚底传来。他看见自己正站在一小片血里。

他感到一阵晕眩：血流得不慢，他伸手握住刺中身体的长矛，锋利的金属割破了他的手套，然后是手。

而阿不思·邓布利多的表情可以算得上是惊慌失措了。他见过这表情，在赫伦堡，在孪河城，还有在三叉戟河他差点死掉的那次，最后他得到了一枚白银的学士链环，阿不思说那代表了一切关于治疗的知识，用它做护身符再合适不过。

学士链环……

盖勒特·格林德沃终于想起了预言。为我建言献策、治愈伤病者。为我打理收支、铸造钱币者。为我所爱、报之以爱者。不是三个人，而是一个人。

“是你……”

他在迟到的疼痛中倒进一片温暖的血塘。

 

一片温暖的海。

盖勒特睁开眼睛，看见多恩海上方澄澈的天空。他意识到自己正躺在淹了水的小船里，和他又梦见了那件事。

那件事已过去很久，伤口愈合了；国王与首相的关系恢复如初，继续为跳蚤窝的木偶喜剧提供着素材；春天变成了夏天。

“涨潮了，大人，您最好到岸上去。”肩扛一卷绳索的水手粗声粗气地告诫他，开始做自己的工作。盖勒特从独木舟里站起来，沿着大船的木板走到陆地上。

多恩炽热的太阳好像龙的眼睛，金红色正流血般注入海湾。不只海水是温暖的，沙地和岩石都滚烫：久违的夏天。

“盖尔。”一个欢快的声音说道。盖勒特抬起头。

阿不思·邓布利多正站在台阶尽头，看上去心情不错。他向他张开双臂：“ 那么，又是夏天了。”

他向阿不思报以会心的笑。上一个夏天时他们还很年轻，当它随着一场雪结束时，他们在他母亲的城堡里向旧神祈祷好运，胜利与永不结束的完美夏天。那之后不久，他戴上了王冠。

那时他们并不懂得夏天是什么。青亭的金色葡萄酒，泰洛西的香料，多恩的骏马和漫长民谣，盛夏群岛的娼妓，狭海上的风暴气息——他曾错误地以为这些就是夏天。

风中出现了热乎乎的皮革气味。盖勒特也走到高处，一朵黑云正向他们坠落，它在地上投下巨大的阴影。有人尖叫着跑开了。

他的龙落在一块巨岩上，眼瞳比太阳更明亮：他看见它爬出蛋壳和盛夏厅的废墟时就如此认为，它长大后则更加夺目。

盖勒特平静地把手放在火龙的头颅上。在安达尔人的时代里，维斯特洛大陆从没有数年之久的长夏。是瓦雷利亚的龙改变了一切。

魔法带来了龙，龙带来了夏天。

 

——————

END

 

* 文中所有地理/人文背景均来自ASOIAF，部分家族背景来自HP，有很多年龄操作

* 学士/魔法/龙相关的设定均来自ASOIAF

* 地名/人名/专业术语第一次出现时由下划线标出，采用了重庆出版社/人文社的译本

* 国王与国王之手的点子是京想的，感谢她w

 

[1] JKR给GG的seer设定，加上冰火中坦格利安家族的龙梦设定

[2] 冰火世界中的审判可分为两种：法庭审判，由法官裁定；如有某一方对结果不满，可要求比武审判，判定方式是比武胜利的一方胜诉；比武可以由自己参加，或寻找骑士代理自己参加，有时会要求死斗

[3] 冰火世界中，男孩可以通过在学城学习成为学士，完成一项课程后成为助理学士，并得到对应的某种金属链环（比如金代表财务，银代表医疗，铜代表历史，青铜代表天文，铁代表战争，瓦雷利亚钢代表魔法），得到的链环足以串成项链后，就可以正式取得学士头衔了

[4] 枢机会，学城的管理团体；异形者，与动物互通思维感受的人，可以当作稍微走样了的阿尼玛格斯设定来理解

[5] 此处引用了Max Weber给Marianne的信，后面审判部分的谈话也引用了Max Weber书中的观点

[6] Seraphina Picquery的性转角色。冰火世界中的法官需要一名男性

[7] 一种能够迅速使人窒息而死的烈性毒药


End file.
